


白帽子

by yuki812



Category: Curse Workers Series - Holly Black, Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gloves, M/M, Magic, Minor Injuries, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki812/pseuds/yuki812
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ray，你给LMD工作的每一天都是幸运日。”Brad无动于衷地说。</p>
            </blockquote>





	白帽子

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [White Hats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/615279) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> New to the fandom, been going through all the good fics. This is a fic by the wonderful dsudis. I really enjoyed reading it. Hope my translation did it justice.

Brad的小队在车库旁边的准备室等候，Nate走进房间，准备下达最终出动的命令。记者Evan Wright和小队在一起。

Nate上下打量着记者。他和房间里的其他人一样，穿着西装，衬衫领口没有系，能看到他胸口上临时复制的Antonin家族纹身，但Wright的西服明显不是手工的，还有点皱。Brad的小队都身着精心制作的手工西服，贴身笔挺，完全符合他们今晚假扮的犯罪家族打手的形象。Wright的手套也和西服不搭配，并不是完全一样的黑色。要很尖的眼神，还有很足的预算，才能让手套的皮革和衣服的衣料真正搭配。Nate他们有专门的部门负责这些关键的小细节，但Wright很明显是自己买的衣服。事实上，Wright看起来就像是一般人心目中薪水很低的公务员，如果他让今晚的伪装暴露，倒是挺讽刺的，但没人能笑得出来。

现在已经没办法补救。Nate不会让Ray修改Wright的衣服，不能在行动还没开始的时候就让Ray承担后坐力，而且现在强调衣着问题只会让Wright更加紧张。他是房间里唯一的非术者，而且Wright看起来已经处在兴奋和忍不住吐出来的边缘。反正外面很黑，这次的任务也没有什么风险，即使暴露也没太大问题。

Nate还是看了Brad一眼，挑起眉毛。Brad扫了一眼Wright，嘴角上挑，他也看出来Nate看到的问题。他微微耸肩，表示接受可能发生的问题。这就是为什么Nate让Brad的小队带Wright，Brad完全有能力处理记者可能造成的各种困难情况。Nate点头，认同Brad的判断，然后他转身微笑着面对Wright。

“准备好了吗？”

Wright点头，表情微微变回期待。

“任务应该不难。”Nate说，没有特意改变部署会的形式。“主要的工作由Walt和Ray负责。没人需要下车。Brad带队，他会掌控大局。让James加入只是以防万一。”

Wright的视线很快地扫向Trombley，紧张地看Trombley戴着手套的双手。他应该是头一次距离死亡术者这么近，尤其是在没有厚重的监狱玻璃阻隔下。

Trombley，按他的性子，扯开能看到牙齿的笑容，抬起手活动手指。“别担心，记者，出岔子的话，我保证把他们彻底杀掉。”

“今晚没人要杀人，Trombley。”Brad插话，语气带着因为重复多次而有些无奈的耐心。“如果我们杀掉目标，会失去切入Zacharov组织内部的机会，然后我们他妈的又得重新开始调查。”

Wright看向Brad的眼神和他看Trombley的眼神几乎一样紧张。

“今晚的任务没什么风险。”Nate安慰说，同时他又看了一眼Brad，手指在身侧微微动了一下。Brad竖起大拇指回复他：是的，如果需要让Wright保持冷静，他会给Wright施法。“不会有暴力，不会有麻烦。你甚至不用说话，观察小队如何工作就好。他们是业内最好的。”

“呃，业内有……”Wright紧张地咧嘴笑，眼神不停地在小队和Nate之间游动。“业内有竞争吗？难道注册少数派工作处（Licensed Minority Division LMD）不是唯一做这行的？”

Nate微笑，最终没有忍住，上前一步用戴着手套的手拍在Wright肩头。Wright几乎藏住了他的畏缩。“相信我，他们是最好的。”

Nate退后到合适的距离，然后摘下手套——棕色绒面革，休闲款，因为他的小队今天出动不需要他，不论他戴什么样的手套都无所谓——右手手套。Wright很勇敢地没有退开。

Nate并没有马上就开始，他先走向Walt。Walt拉起袖子，扒开左手的手套，露出一小截肌肤让Nate碰触。

Nate不会让他的小队没经过他施法就出门。他到现在已经做过好几百次，但他不会让过程机械化，好像任务一样，他永远保证百分百的注意力。Nate是名运气术者，让他可以合法使用能力的场合不多，但现在这样是允许的。他可以确保在最关键的几秒，抛硬币时，子弹飞行的轨道，在最需要阴影的时候，目标回头时候注意到的东西，包括目标选择穿的袜子，机遇都会偏向Nate的人。

他脑中想着这些，将手指贴上Walt的手腕，覆盖住裸露的肌肤，血管如此贴近肌肤的地方，有种莫名的亲密感。Nate的法力通过手指传递出去，暖暖的。Nate对Walt微笑，转向Ray。Ray已经露出手腕做好准备。

Ray的微笑和往常一样骄傲。“我已经像狗娘养的一样幸运了，长官。”

“有多幸运取决于是哪个娘，Ray。”Nate指出，语气干涩，然后他感到运气从他的身体传递到Ray的体内。“就当是为了我。”

“没问题，长官，因为我是个永不枯竭的体贴源泉。”Ray兴高采烈地说。

Nate接着转向Trombley，像以往一样，Trombley伸出的是手背，而不是像其他人一样的手腕内侧，同时他把还被手套覆盖的手指蜷在一起。这样才是有人要给他们施法时候的标准做法，他们都学过，但只有像Trombley这样在体系内长大的人才会一直这样做。Nate的手指贴上Trombley的手腕，在外侧突出的骨头处分开，然后给了Trombley他今晚的运气。

他从Trombley的身边转开，Brad双手背后等着他。Nate挑起一边的眉毛，Brad冲他闪出不在意的微笑，笑容背后是经过思考的决定，去他的后果。反正不管有谁在看，Nate都不会打乱他们的习惯，知道Brad也是一样的想法让他感觉很好。即使Wright还没听说过关于Nate和Brad的谣言，他反正也会很快听到。Nate抬起没有戴手套的手，Brad侧过头，让Nate将整只手贴到他的喉咙一侧，不应该在公众场所展现的亲密。Nate闭上眼，因为他知道像这样施法的时候最好不要看着Brad的脸。

从Brad身边退开时，他谁也没看，接着他转向Wright，脸上又挂起职业的微笑。“该你了，记者。被施过幸运法术，才能出任务。”

Wright看起来比想象的更吃惊，也许只是因为他现在必须被施法，特别紧张。“哦！对，呃，但我有护身符……”

“摘下来给我。”Nate耐心地说，弯起裸露的手指。

Wright不好意思地四处看了看，然后解开裤带，拉出了一整串护身符，递到Nate还戴着手套的左手里。Nate微微笑了下，把护身符藏到身后，同时向前伸出没戴手套的手，吸引住Wright的注意力。Wright生硬地点点头，然后把手套拉开，向Nate递出他的手腕。

Nate自己都几乎感觉不到Brad贴近他背后的动作，Brad中和掉护身符防御情感法术的效果。

他给Wright施完法，把护身符还给他，那时Brad已经回到房间的另一头，正在和Ray商量通讯的细节。Wright慌忙把护身符塞回到裤子里，把衣服搞得皱褶更多，动作太着急，没有确保所有护身符都贴到皮肤上，反正Brad会照顾好他。如果说今天晚上还有谁会对记者施法，那肯定是Brad。

“好了，各位。”Nate重新戴好手套，说，“准备完毕，可以出发。Poke和Lilley架好通讯……”Nate看着他们的表情，判断Poke和Lilley什么时候说话。Brad的嘴角微微上挑，Walt笑到露出牙齿，Trombley马上跟着模仿。Ray干脆笑出声，很大一声。Wright看着他们，但和Nate一样什么也听不见，又开始紧张起来。

“我会在这里等你们回来。”Nate说，吸引小队的注意力，朝门的方向挥挥手。

“来吧，上车。”Brad说，让所有人，包括Wright，在他之前进入车库。他没有回头，Nate最后看到Brad的脸，是在墙上黑掉的屏幕上的倒影。就这样也能看到Brad出门的时候朝他眨眨眼，Nate微笑，即使他已经感受到后坐力开始作用的不好预感。

根据牛顿定律，所有力都会有反作用力。超自然现象操作——法术，不论是幸运法术，情感法术，死亡法术，物理法术，还是记忆法术和梦境法术，还有传说中的变形法术，也遵从同样的规则。所有术者每次施法过后都会承受后坐力，在他施法的领域内作用。不管所施的法术是恶意的还是善意的，熵都是增加的。

物理术者会受到物理性伤害；死亡术者会经历小规模的死亡，好的情况下是他们不怎么需要的身体部分。运气既奇怪又无常，而熵则是无法预测的小婊子。Nate的后坐力形式各种各样，最糟的一次，他不停遇到各种奇怪的巧合，好的坏的都有，就是很突然地被他自己的运气包围。

Nate走出准备室，朝通讯室里的Poke和Lilley挥挥手。Brad的小队应该还没离开车库，他们需要让Walt藏好。Lilley也朝Nate挥手，但Poke没回头，盯着屏幕，很明显是在碎碎念的过程中。没准是在说术者受到的压迫，或者是犯罪家族也不是完全没道理，Nate知道他最好还是别探头去听一下具体是什么。

他回到自己的办公室，拉上帘子，把手机扔到桌子他够不着的另一头，越远越好。他在承受后坐力的时候对正在出外勤的小队完全没用，甚至不能单向监控他们的情况，以防他的运气变成他们的。Nate在电脑前坐下，打开一个赌博网站。他特别向IT部门申请将这个网站加入白名单，就为了在承受后坐力的时候可以用。他知道如果他的上司要求，或者IT部门足够无聊，他们会检查他的登录是否符合他被允许使用运气法术的场合。登录当然都是符合要求的，Nate如果不想让后坐力被记录在案的话，有其他的方法等待后坐力结束。

网站要求所有人都首先玩一些建立在运气基础上的小游戏，然后才可以下注。他输了一轮又一轮，忍不住松了口气。Nate有五次施法的后坐力需要释放，坏运气其实是好消息。这样的话他觉得达到了平衡，就像是他在为给出的东西付出代价。

弹出了个警告窗口，说他目前为止在游戏上的表现从统计学来说是不可能的，他很可能被人施过运气法术。网站建议他致电注册少数派工作处热线，报告可能的术者施法情况。很特殊的情况下，他的后坐力会让他的运气变得出乎意料的好，和那时不同，现在网站还允许他忽略警告，继续玩下去。Nate点击进入，找到一个赌局，准备好为他小队的安全付出代价，直到他确定后坐力已经消失。

===========================================================

Evan坐在朝后的座位上，就在Colbert的后面，Trombley在他身边坐下。Hasser已经藏好，挤在朝前的两个座位下面的小隔层里，准备好伸出一只手，摸在目标的脚踝上。在部署会上说过，脚踝一般比手或者脖子更好摸到。人们对脚放在哪里并不是非常小心。

听他们这么说，Evan马上出门买了非常厚、针脚很密的羊毛袜子，拉起来一直到膝盖。他不是不相信在LMD遇到的这些术者——但他肯定会随时随地关注Trombley的手在哪里——就是，嗯。他们被叫做战栗者是有原因的，不只是因为叫起来好听。术者让所有人都毛骨悚然。

车平缓地开出车库，没人说话，他们保持安静的样子让Evan认为他们应该是在听通讯。看起来不像是什么重要的事。没什么人讲话，给Evan足够多的时间在脑海里回忆之前给他的指示，如何不把事情搞砸了。

“Brad。”Walt突然说，“记者根本就不会扑克脸，他吓着我了。你得把我冻起来。”

“马上，Walt。”Brad在Evan身后说，“记者，你没有一直在看Walt藏着的地方，对吧？不然整个行动都得泡汤。”

Evan赶快把视线转向后窗，Trombley笑了出来。

“狗屎，记者，我老婆的扑克脸都比你的好。”

Evan试着不去想象传说中的Trombley太太。Trombley永远不摘手套，那是Evan唯一可以相信的事，让他不会发疯。“呃，你们不会一直叫我记者，对吧？要不然……”

Ray嗤笑。“狗屎，记者，任务开始以后没人会跟你说话……嘿，停车位！今天一定是他妈的幸运日。”

“你给LMD工作的每一天都是幸运日，Ray。”Brad无动于衷地说。

即使见过Brad和Fick在他们出发前的互动（Evan无法想象到底一个人对另一个人有多大的意义，才可以让他允许那个人用裸露的手直接摸上他的喉咙，反正Evan是绝对不可能让上司， _或者_ 女朋友对他这么做），Evan不确定Brad的这句话是在说他们有个幸运术者作为带队探员，还是只是在说他们是好人。

Ray几下把车停好，Brad下车从后面的门上车，在Walt藏身的座位上坐下。

Evan忍不住低头看，Brad把右手手套摘掉，Walt伸出一只手臂，西服和衬衫的袖子拉起来，手套向上扯，露出可以放下一整只手宽度的肌肤给Brad施法。

Evan不是个假正经的人，他在Hustler工作过。他见过很多裸露的双手，因为要给毛片写评论，还得审一大堆寄给“抚摸动物园”专栏的奇怪门外汉照片。他只是过去一直没意识到，直到他接受贴身报道LMD的工作，他过去看到的大多数是女人的手，能看到的男人的手也是纤细、光滑、柔软，并且从来不会这么用。Brad的手，就像Fick的一样，不能用刺激和危险的性感来形容。他们看起来和他们的本质一样：武器。

Brad的手合在Walt的手腕上，低下头不让Evan看到他的表情。Walt在座位下面发出一声放松的叹息，然后平静地说：“说真的，记者，别看了。”

“他是个变态，就喜欢偷窥。”Brad说，和他平时一样无动于衷，他拍拍Walt被手套覆盖的指节，然后Walt把手臂藏起来。“我们不会说什么的。”

Brad向后坐，陷在座位里，看起来累了。他没把手套戴上，拍了拍身边的座位：“过来，记者。”

“呃。”Evan说，从Brad看向Trombley，再看向前边的Ray，Ray扭着头看他，脸上挂着大大的微笑。

“过来，假如你再吓着Walt，我还得再把他冻上。还不如现在把你冻上，省点时间。”

“但你不是……后坐力……”Evan没法把想法组成完整的句子，那些想法太过分，还不是好的那种。

Brad露出牙齿，但他的表情不能算作微笑。“你在等着我哭呢？你以为所有情感术者摸过别人，就会变成肥皂剧里尖叫的泼妇？”

“不……当然不是。”Evan说，但他在心里好奇，到底Brad承受的后坐力是什么样的，应该是更安静的不稳定情感，还有这会给任务带来多大危险。

“那就过来，让我把你冻上，这样我们才能足够平静，开始任务。”Brad说，再次拍了拍身边的座位。

Evan环视四周，没有意义，他知道Brad的小队没人会帮他说话。他们也许被施过好几百次的法，一天两次根本不算什么，当然该有的效果还是有。

“好吧，”Evan说，“那就，呃。”他转过来坐在Brad身边的座位上，身体前倾，就坐在座位上一点点，而不是像Brad一样放松地向后靠。他伸手准备拉开裤子的拉链，心中暗想要是把护身符放在没这么尴尬的位置就好了。

“不用。”Brad说，语气仍然没有丝毫波动。“除非你比我以为的还要变态。”

Evan猛地抬头，双手僵在原处。“什么……”

Brad的嘴又摆出似笑非笑的样子，这次的看起来要真诚一点，但也没多亲切。“下次把护身符交给术者的时候，没还给你以前最好盯住了他的 _两只_ 手。别担心，大灰狼还是没法碰你，我没让Trombley接触。”

Brad伸出没戴手套的手，朝他招了一下。Evan还想争辩，但最终放弃了。

他笨拙地撸起袖子，扒下手套，手套的设计就是需要没那么容易和肌肤分开，他不该觉得自己是个傻瓜，最终Evan颤抖着把手腕伸向Brad。

Brad只用了食指的指尖。Fick给他施法的时候，Evan只感受到手指直接接触皮肤的感觉，但运气不是什么能感受到的东西，不管人们平时怎么形容。他觉得应该能从Brad那里感觉到什么，按他们的说法，大概是冰冷的，但他只能感觉到Brad指尖的一点温暖，然后就没有了，什么都没有，没有突然的幸福感或悲伤……或者任何感觉。

Evan用了快一分钟才反应过来他什么感觉都没有，不紧张，不生气，甚至不害怕。他和四名术者坐在同一辆车里，其中一个随时都可以伸手抓住他的脚，另外一个正在给他施法，之前专门破坏了他防止被施法的护身符，一个死亡术者，但他什么感觉都没有。他的心跳非常平稳，甚至没有出汗。

“哦。”他说，“嗯。”

“对，哥们。”Ray在前座笑着说，“就是这样。”

===========================================================

仪表盘上的呼叫器亮了，Ray按下按钮放下隔板。磨砂的隔板玻璃降下，Ray扭过身子看车后座的情况。

Brad坐在目标旁边。目标明显是被施了极乐法术，看起来一副爽翻了的样子，脸上挂着大大的散漫笑容，搭配上他作为Zacharov家族打手的黑色疤痕，特别诡异。目标的裤脚鼓起一块，下面是Wlat的手，摸在他的脚踝上，给他输入事先安排好的记忆：突然良心发现，和好人合作。

“给你。”Brad说，身体前倾，用戴着手套的手递出一个很薄的黑色手机。Ray等着记者从Brad那边接过然后递给自己，接下来他转过身朝前坐，准备开始他不是开车的那部分任务。他一边打量着手机，一边用嘴拉下右手的手套，耳畔像往常一样响起他母亲的声音，跟他说这样会毁了手套，手套可不便宜。反正后勤部那边架子上有的是，所以Ray特别使劲地咬住手套拉下来，右手直接把玩着手机，手套还叼在嘴里。

手机对肌肤的反应不及对皮革那么敏感，但Ray还是把自己的意愿传递给了这部手机。他把手套转到嘴角，冲后面喊：“密码？”

短暂的停顿，也许是Brad施法让目标感觉自己需要提供信息，或者是Walt让目标记起他们都是好哥们，Ray只是要帮他调一下手机。目标说：“Yelena。”

Ray绝望地摇摇头，输入密码。假如让他来试密码，女朋友的名字会是他第三个试的，在老婆的名字之前，两个孩子的名字之后。就三次，都不会让手机自动锁定。他把手机和同步盒子连起来，把手机所有的内容都传给办公室的Poke和Lilley。在等着上传的时候，Ray拿出一个盒子，从里面拿出来一个消毒塑料手套，套在左手的手套上面。

同步盒子发出完成传送的提示音，Ray用没戴手套的手拔下连线，把手机立在自己的大腿上。他深吸一口气，然后伸手碰触密封的外壳。手机后盖在他的碰触下打开，内部电路展现出来。Ray用戴手套的左手把新的芯片一个个放好，用右手手指轻轻碰过每一个芯片，把芯片固定住，然后他又给后盖施法，让后盖密封好，毫无痕迹，和新的一样，没人能看出来手机被动过手脚。

“好了。”Ray说，没回头把手机往后扔过去，他相信Brad能接住。他的手在方向盘上合拢，咬紧手套，等待后坐力作用。

他努力咽下想发出的声音，感觉肋骨处有个口子裂开，灼烧着疼。他收拢手臂，按在伤口上，同时感到粘稠的血流下来。他能感到有更多的血涌出，肚子上有钝钝的痛感，就像是有人狠狠揍了他一拳，最后是脸上突然的灼烫感。

Ray忍不住发出声音，他使劲按下按钮把隔板升起来。Walt的任务已经很难了，如果要让目标忘记更多东西会更难。而Ray真的很需要叫一下，因为他的脸感觉 _烧起来了_ 。他抬手把更多手套塞进嘴里，把自己的嘴堵住，好不发出声音地叫出来。他的左手敲打在方向盘上，等待最疼的时刻过去，右手臂紧紧夹在身体一侧。

他感觉差不多的时候，副驾驶的门被打开，Brad坐进来。Ray吐出手套，但没有动，喘着粗气。Brad用一只手在身后把门关上，另一只手抓住Ray的下巴。Brad的两只手都戴着手套，他脸上面无表情，那是Brad后坐力开始作用时候的样子。Ray他妈的才不会让Brad把自己冻上，他知道冻上也不过就是减少几分钟的痛苦，不值得让Brad动手。

“烫出泡了。”Brad说，放开Ray，拿出急救箱。他摇了摇冰袋，让制冷剂发挥作用，然后递过来。Ray倒抽一口气，因为冰冷也灼人，然后疼痛有所缓解，他叹口气，但这几个动作让他想起来他还在流血。

Brad好像听到了他的想法，问：“哪里还有伤？”

Ray摇摇头：“没什么，没事。”

Brad看起来想要教育一下Ray逻辑和急救的重要性，但他转头看向后视镜。Ray把右手臂抬起来一点，用右手摸上两个座位之间的仪表盘，不是要给车施法，而是用他的能力感知车的变化。后面的车门开着，Ray感到车的平衡微微改变了一点，有个重量下了车，然后车门被撞上。

“还能开车？”Brad问，语气没有起伏。

“行。”Ray说，他把沾满口水、布满牙印的手套戴回右手，发动车，冰袋掉在他的膝盖上。他很想给车施法，而不是用手开，但他不需要再加上新的后坐力。

他们大概开到半路，后座传来撞击声还有叫声，Brad的手狠狠按上开关打开隔板，同时他摘下手套，从后座传来Walt的声音，大喊着：“ _你是谁，你他妈的是谁？_ ”还有Trombley的喊叫声：“Walt！哥们，他是记者，冷静点！”

Brad平稳地说：“Walt，停下，是后坐。”他爬到后面。

挣扎的声音还在继续，直到Walt说：“哦，对了，抱歉。”听起来像是被冻到快没知觉了。

“没关系，故事不错。”记者哑声说。Ray抖了一下，然后低声咒骂，抓起冰袋又贴到脸上，因为颤抖他妈的疼死了。回办公室剩下的路上，后座没人说话。

到车库以后，Ray解开安全带，然后坐在那里，等待着，他裸露的手指缠在安全带里，让他能在听到的同时感觉到其他人下车，一、二、三——Trombley、记者、Brad。他们走进去以后，车库里的回声也安静下来，Ray抓起急救箱，下车来到车的后门。

Walt在车里坐在藏身之处旁边的地上，盯着自己的手机。他左手的衣袖拉起来，能看到他身上Ray见过的唯一纹身： **你现在是好人** 。Ray关上门，在Walt身边坐下，用急救箱推推Walt。

“拿着，交换。我帮你读问题，你帮我包扎。”

Walt瞪着手机，但他还是点点头，把手机放到两个人之间，拿起Ray推过去的急救箱。Ray脱下外套，Walt的脑袋一下子抬起来，一副被吓坏的表情，说明Brad的法术肯定已经失效。

“操，Ray，你到底对那个手机做了什么？”

Ray的白色衬衫现在基本成了红的，他看着就有点头晕。

“来，躺下，我把你的衬衫剪开。”Walt说，轻推Ray。

Ray顺着Walt的动作躺倒在地上，因为不用再费力支撑身体而松了口气。他把Walt的手机支在脸前，眯着眼看屏幕上接下来的问题。他现在应该已经都把问题背下来了，但Walt有时候会加入新东西，他害怕会忘记的东西。Ray倒抽一口气，眯眼也很疼。

“等等，怎么……你的 _脸_ 他妈到底怎么了？”Walt问，“算了，去他妈的，反正我忘记的东西大概只有记者。过来，你得去医务室。老天爷。”

Ray呼气，想藏起自己的微笑。Walt的状态恢复：任务完成。“躺下，起来，脱衣服，脸上怎么了。天啊，Walt，你是想当小队长吗？”

“留着说给大夫听吧。”Walt生气地说，越过Ray打开车门，半抬半抱地把Ray拖出车门。“还有尼玛不许改我的手机。”

===========================================================

任务虽然很成功，但后续太混乱，想要马上开汇报总结会不太可能。Ray因为后坐力进了医务室，Evan因为 _Walt_ _的_ 后坐力也在医务室，Walt认真听着Poke和Lilley跟他解释Evan Wright是《滚石》的记者，要写一篇关于LMD的报道，Trombley和平时一样没有杀人，为此正在发牢骚。

Brad现在无法感受到Trombley带来的恼怒，即使如此，Trombley的牢骚也没有更容易入耳。

“Trombley。”Brad最终决定没法再忍下去，“闭嘴。你不用回家，但不能待在这里。”

“没问题，老大。”Trombley说，嘴边挂着有点奇怪的骄傲微笑，不管有没有后坐力影响，Brad都搞不清那个微笑是什么意思。

Trombley走了，只剩下Brad和带队探员Fick留在会议室，旁边是联络办公室。Fick说：“你该回家了，Brad，休息一下。”

等待着回答的人眉毛上挑，那不是Fick探员，而是Nate。

Brad知道争辩没有用。他知道要是没去Nate家，Nate肯定会派人去找他。Brad点头。

Nate也对他点点头，然后转身，去医务室看看伤员的情况，或者是处理一些文档，再要不是去做带队探员在队伍解散以后该做的事。Brad到更衣室洗了个澡，换上自己的衣服，然后从车库开走他的摩托车。

他直接就去了Nate家，因为他今天实在太累，抵抗不住诱惑。他知道他能想到的所有符合逻辑的理由，让他去别的地方，其实都站不住脚。他拿出一听啤酒，酒对Brad的后坐力没什么太大用，但能让他快点入睡，坐到Nate家的阳台上，看着下面的城市。

Brad理智上知道，后坐力都是不好的。Ray和Walt的后坐力就很明显：肌肤裂开，记忆消失。Trombley如果杀了足够大的东西导致后坐力的话，肯定也是不好的。那孩子一直因为不能杀人发牢骚，有一半原因是他从来没杀过，所以他不知道自己的后坐力是什么样。就算是Nate的后坐力也是坏运气，他承受过的其他后坐力都很奇怪，也算是不利的。所以Brad从感性上明白，他自己的后坐力也应该是不好的。完全没有感情不是正常的人类状态。长期来讲，缺失感情会给人带来不好的影响。

尽管如此，Brad的后坐力常常让他觉得真实被掩盖起来。没人比情感术者更明白感情对人的影响能有多真实，或者是多强大。没有感情像是拥有了一种全新的能力，冰冷的自由。现在没有任何东西能伤到他。

他一边小口喝着Nate买的啤酒，是他最喜欢的牌子，一边在脑中过着熟悉的想法。随着时间的推移，他的后坐力在恶化。比起他最初加入LMD的那几年，他现在的施法频率没有那么高，施法也一般只是按照他的特长，把其他人的感情冻起来，而不是加强或削弱某种感情，但是他现在的后坐力持续时间在变长，和他所施的法术量呈正比，月复一月，年复一年。这次应该还可以，所有他施过法的人，效力都已经消失，Brad大概还有几小时的后坐力要承受。但迟早有一天，他必须得长期对目标施法，迟早有一天，他施法以后，后坐力永远不会消失。

当这一天来临的时候，他再也不会感到悲伤或愤怒，他也再也不会感到快乐或幸福，他会失去对Nate的爱。Brad能感到害怕的时候，这样的想法会让他惊恐，所以平时他一般不想，只有在后坐力发挥作用的时候才会想一想。

他差不多喝完啤酒的时候，听到Nate走进公寓。他起身进屋，默默地拿出餐具，Nate则拿出他打包的泰国菜。Nate从冰箱里又拿出来两听啤酒，顺手喝掉Brad第一听的最后一口，把易拉罐扔进回收垃圾桶。

他们把食物倒进盘子，并排在厨房吧台旁边的高脚凳上坐下，Nate用肩膀撞了撞Brad的肩膀。“你是不是得出结论说我们应该现在分手，要不然我会把生命中最好的年华浪费在接下来五年或十年不会爱人甚至没有任何感情功能的人身上？”

Brad耸耸肩，嘴没停下咀嚼的动作。“如果你不当真，那我花力气说服你也没用。”

“我知道你是认真的。”Nate喝了口啤酒之后冷静地说，“我只是不同意，永远不会同意。”

Brad再次耸耸肩。总有一天Nate说的情形会变成真的，直到那一天真正来临，谁都不知道Nate会怎么做。Brad的生活没了Nate，或者和Nate一样的人，照样可以继续过下去。后坐力不再消失以后，有没有对他来说都一样。他们甚至没有正式搬到一起，Nate是带队探员的情况下他们不能。Brad不着急找个没有Nate那么能干的探员带队，而LMD里没人比Nate能干。到时他只是不再过来，Nate不再去他那里，这就是结局。他不会在意。

“手机里有什么有用的东西吗？”

Nate配合Brad转移话题的行为，然后他们开始讨论那天晚上的行动，接下来该怎么推进案件，他们晚餐接下来的时间，还有收拾剩菜，洗碗的时候都在讨论。Brad把餐具放到洗碗机里以后转身，看到Nate站在厨房中央，脸上带着思考的表情，但是和LMD行动策划完全无关的思考。

“我想让你为我做件事。”Nate说。他听起来仍然是有意维持的冷静，在Brad承受后坐力的时候，Nate一般会在表面上维持和Brad一样的冷静。如果Brad没法说服Nate结束他们之间的关系，那他们之间必要的结束会以这种形式进行，冷静并冷淡。

但现在，他很确定到早上他的感情就会回来，所以他可以满足Nate的愿望。他点头。

“摘下你的手套。”Nate说，扯开领带，解开领口。

他很累，把Nate冻上只会让他更累，还会让后坐力持续时间更长，但也许Nate冻上以后就能明白，为什么长远来说他们没办法继续，这样比他费力说的话要更管用。他应该早想到这么办，但除非Nate要求，他永远不会给Nate施法，即使Nate真的要求，那也是严格按照他的要求，反正长期策略是Nate的专长。

Brad摘下手套，走到Nate身前，伸出双手。Nate抓住Brad的两只手腕，说：“我不是要你给我施法。我只想让你碰触我，看能不能明白我的感情。”

Brad叹气：“我明白，但我被冻上的时候感觉不到，Nate。”

“我知道。”Nate说，扬起下巴，露出脖子给Brad。“就告诉我，我感受到什么。”

Brad点头，轻轻甩开Nate的手，Nate等待着，脖子后仰，然后Brad的双手环上Nate的喉咙。他闭上眼，慢慢体会Nate的感情，轻轻碰触，不去改变，通过他的能力研究他们的形状。

“担忧。”他说出来，这个最明显也最常见。Nate总是在为他们担忧。在那之下有什么暖暖的感情，太复杂太体贴，不会是怜悯，是共情，他认为是，如果他现在有能够和Nate分享的感情。

“悲伤。”他总结说，“还有希望，你这个可笑的乐观主义者。”

“你还没让我失望过。”Nate说，Brad通过手掌感受到Nate话语的振动，和他现在其他正在碰触的其他东西合在一起，形成一种独特的感觉。“我坚持这一点。”

在所有感情之下，所有感情的动力，所有感情的中心，和Brad手掌下Nate的肌肤一样温暖。“你爱我。”

“是的。”Nate柔声说，“这一点我也坚持。”

Brad睁开眼。他也想感受到同样的感情。他想和Nate一起悲伤，或者成为更好的人，让Nate不会一直因为他悲伤，不会让无奈消磨他们的感情，再被一次又一次的反复削弱。

“即使你失去记忆我也会爱你。”Nate柔声说，“即使你忘记我，我也会爱你，并且希望你再认识我之后会再次爱上我。即使你每次出任务之后流着血满身是伤回来，我也会爱你。即使你的手指腐烂，牙齿脱落，我也会爱你。即使你噩梦不断或厄运缠身，我也会爱你。即使你一直哭泣、尖叫或不能停止大笑，我也会爱你。我爱你，因为这是我的决定。你如果也爱我，那很好，因为那意味着你会留在我身边让我继续爱你，但如果你没法继续爱我，我也不会停止。”

Brad的手指在Nate的喉咙上动了动，然后他再次闭上眼，额头靠在Nate的额头上。“我可以让你不再爱我。”

“你可以。”Nate说，Brad即使双手还在Nate身上，也不能分辨出他在陈述事实还是在表达他的允许。“你能做到。如果你真的认为我不再爱你是合理的选择，你可以拿走我的爱。”

Brad咽了下口水，努力寻找这个选择合理的地方，后坐力作用的时候，他必须依靠思考和习惯代替真正的感情。过了很久，Nate在Brad裸露的手掌下一动不动，Brad的手指没有碰到一丝的害怕或者愤怒，Brad说：“我不想从你那里拿走任何东西。”

“这就够了。”Nate安静地说，他用戴着手套的手扶住Brad的脖子，然后在Brad的嘴上印下一个简短直白的吻。“来吧，睡觉。”

Brad没有戴上手套，他们躺上床以后，他向Nate伸出他的手。Nate坐起来，脱下上衣，再躺下，双手交叠在脑后。Brad把手放在Nate裸露的胸膛上，感到Nate的信任等着他，下面是其他所有感情。Nate就这样睡着了，不顾Brad想要就可以对他施法的可能性，Brad发现Nate的信任和焦虑慢慢消散，只剩下温暖的舒适感，像黑夜中金色的光芒。

Brad没意识到自己已经睡着，直到他突然惊醒，被什么惊吓到，好像有什么声响，或者是灯被打开。他没明白是怎么回事，直到他低头看到自己的手贴在Nate的胸上，然后解脱感如潮水般涌来，同时带来其他所有感情。

他靠近Nate，从后面抱住他。Nate随便他移动，睡着和清醒的时候一样顺从。

“我爱你。”Brad在他耳边轻声说，感觉Nate的意识从熟睡中爬到清醒的边缘。

Nate睡眼惺忪地微笑，用戴着手套的手覆上Brad裸露的手。“我幸运的夜晚。”

 

End


End file.
